


i'll have to leave soon / why am i holding on?

by milkywei



Series: at the end of each day (it'll always be you) [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, friends with benefits turned lovers, just too much fluff, lapslocked, no angst i promise, no sexytimes it is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: they have never done this. they have never stayed long enough to look at each other in the daylight.





	i'll have to leave soon / why am i holding on?

kang daniel scrunches his nose when he feels the sun extending its rays on him. he groans and pulls the blanket up and over his face as he attempts to shield himself from the sunlight, but it just got warm for him so he pushes the blanket off of his upper body and haphazardly rolls over to the other side of the bed.

he expects to collide with another body but is surprised when that side of the bed is empty.

daniel opens his eyes, staring straight ahead at the wall instead of someone's back. he stirs, mildly confused, lifting his body slightly to look around the room. his ears catch the sound of the shower running and daniel puts his head back on the pillow, his heart at ease.

he hears the door to his bathroom open with a click followed by footsteps padding on the parquet. daniel shifts to his back, raising his arms behind his head and leaning against the headboard. the sight he sees in front of him is one to behold.

park jihoon comes out of the bathroom in his boxers, barely hiding the purplish mark blossoming on his inner thigh. he is putting on one of daniel's pullovers which he took from the cupboard and daniel manages to get a glimpse of red on the grooves of his pale skin, reminiscent to where his mouth had been the night before. a smug smile appears on his face when he thinks about it and his grin stretches even more when he notices how his pullover loosely fits jihoon, falling just slightly above where his boxers end.

a familiar warmth bubbles in his chest and daniel decides that today he does not mind it at all.

"like what you see?" jihoon asks coyly when he catches daniel staring at him.

"i think i need to take a closer look," daniel teases, not even trying to hide his smile.

jihoon chuckles and walks over to the bed, climbing on and straddling daniel's lower body which is covered by the blanket. daniel pulls away from the headboard in favour of examining jihoon closer. he notices the marks on his neck when he peers down and he feels the weight of jihoon's eyes trained on him when he looks back up.

they have never done this. they have never stayed long enough to look at each other in the daylight. usually daniel or jihoon would leave in the middle of the night after they had sex. it started off as a one-night stand, then it turned into two and then three and daniel lost count on how many times they seeked each other out for a casual fuck without ever asking to go beyond that.

then last night, jihoon had foregone the flirting and playful banter when he called to come over but he had also moved with so much vigour that even daniel found surprising. the sex was amazing but daniel cannot help but feel that there was something about last night that was different than every other night before.

he thinks that perhaps it was in how jihoon laid back in bed with him after they both had cleaned up, silently leaning his head against daniel's chest and burying his face in his neck. he also thinks that maybe it was in how he felt the soft press of jihoon's lips on his shoulder, light and innocent.

it could also be in how daniel had responded, bringing his arms around the younger boy and pulling him closer, replying with a kiss to the top of his head. he felt jihoon's eyelashes flutter close against his skin and it was then that daniel decided fuck it, this was out of routine and even if there were repercussions, he would deal with it tomorrow.

he had closed his eyes and breathed jihoon in, the nagging warmth in his chest growing even more.

the star of his wistful longings is now on top of him, glowing in the daylight; calm, calculated jihoon is staring at him with his chocolate brown eyes. daniel stares back, his hand raising to cup jihoon's cheek. the boy sighs as he leans his head towards his hand, covering it with his own. this feels highly intimate and daniel finds himself wanting more it.

perhaps it is the overwhelming warmth he feels in his chest or maybe the mutual longing in jihoon's eyes for daniel to make a move, so he catches himself asking, "what time do you end your classes today?"

"four," jihoon replies instantly, as if the answer is already at the tip of his tongue. daniel knows that he is trying to remain nonchalant but the corners of his mouth curve up and betray him.

"how does a movie sound?" daniel asks, his smile mirroring jihoon's.

"i've been wanting to catch the new superhero movie," jihoon replies, all too casual.

"great, text me when you’re done and i'll come pick you up," daniel says, dropping his hand from jihoon's cheek, “the carpark at the main block is still there, right?”

“yup,” jihoon nods, his smile radiating.

daniel finds it highly amusing that they are still beating around the bush and he does not know where this surge of courage comes from but he intertwines his fingers with jihoon's and grins shyly. "it's a date then."

 

☼☼☼

 

taking jihoon on a date is nothing like taking him in bed. daniel finds himself easily swayed by the younger's suggestions and dragging to different places. then again, daniel’s quite a push-over in bed too.

somehow daniel gets coaxed into taking a cable car up namsan, where the sky is darker and the stars shine brighter. jihoon gets excited at the constellations he manages to spot and

daniel finds it very endearing when he attempts to name them for him. "beautiful, isn't it?" jihoon asks, his eyes fixtated on the twinkling stars, a contented smile on his face.

daniel cannot seem to tear his gaze away from the sight of jihoon like this, soft and ethereal. "yeah," he breathes. "it's really beautiful."

they make the drive back to jihoon's dorm building and daniel, being the gentleman he is, walks him to his unit.

"we should do more of this," jihoon says, "not that the sex isn't great, but this works too."

daniel bursts out into laughter at his words and jihoon giggles too watching daniel have his laughing fit. he takes a step forward, picking at an invisible lint on daniel's shirt and the latter instinctively wraps his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him closer. jihoon shyly glances up at daniel, both his hands on the older's shoulders as he tiptoes and gives him an innocent peck on the lips.

when he pulls away, daniel has to stop himself from grinning too widely. "i thought you don't kiss on the first date?" he teases.

jihoon rolls his eyes. "hyung, please. we've done so much more even before our first date."

daniel chuckles, raising his hand to stroke jihoon's cheek as the younger slightly leans towards his touch. it is addicting, spending a day with jihoon, and daniel wonders why had they not done this sooner. "so what does this mean for us?" he asks.

jihoon hums, his gaze meeting daniel’s as his thoughts run in his mind. "i'm willing to try this out," he says quietly. he gets flustered when daniel just stares at him and adds on, "i mean, i-if you want to-"

daniel cuts him off with a kiss. "of course i want to," he replies.

jihoon smiles as he kisses him back, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. "okay," he breathes.

daniel was never able to pinpoint the reason why the warmth he feels in his chest just keeps growing but when jihoon absentmindedly whispers something on his lips, he finally realises why.

 

  
_i think i’m falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from maroon 5's daylight
> 
> i have no idea why i'm a more productive writer on my phone i just??? um i might be expanding this plot. find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nyelwinkeu) to see how it goes?


End file.
